


Charm

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad Men Kink Meme Prompt: Don/Harry, Harry gets off on Don bossing him around and telling him what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm

**Author's Note:**

> http://madmenkinkmeme.livejournal.com/

You finally found a hooker that took traveler's checks?"

"I never should have told you that."

"Harry, there are a lot of things you shouldn't have told me."

"Don. Please. Can we do this another time? I've really got to—”

“No. You're going to listen to me. That's what employees are supposed to do for their bosses: listen.”

Harry can already feel a stirring. Shit. This only happens with Don. He doesn't know why. Maybe it's the father issues complex or maybe it's his gravelly voice. Harry tries not to think about it too much, but that's hard to do when Don knows what it does to him. Sometimes he does it to "help," but he's sure Don has his own reasons. What Don dosn't get it that he's really busy today. Sunkist is waiting and—

“Harry. It's okay. It gets me hard too. Let me help you. Let me help you, son.”

Yep. That's what it is. That weird paternal charm he implements when he wants to butter someone up. Whether he goes to the same lengths with other employees and clients, he is sure he'll never know.

“Touch yourself.”

Harry does. He has to; Don told him to. He lets out a moan.

“Good boy. You make it so I can't keep my hands off myself. I'm stuck here in this office with my hands on my dick, wondering if you feel good too.”

This does feel good. It's always amazing when any of the higher ups at SC&P pay him any attention, but the clock says 12:23 and the meeting's at 12:45...

“So maybe can we do this later?”

“Don't disobey me, Harry. Don't make me punish you for not listening to me.”

His dick twitches in his hand.

“Sorry. Sorry, Don.”

Harry's meekness doesn't escape Don's notice. He might as well be in the same room as the boy. He's probably blushing, embarrassed and turned on, worried about getting to his meeting. He wonders if he should tell Harry that he's missing his own meeting as they speak. He could always tell Ted he was working on Harry's juice. Ha ha. It makes him have to squeeze his dick so he doesn't come. It's weird, this _thing_ he and Harry have. They barely speak, even when he's in New York, but then they do _this_ , and he doesn't think he's ever been closer to someone. He knows Harry doesn't have some agenda, and that makes it all the more easy to enjoy the sound of Harry panting into the receiver.

“Do you want to come, Harry?”

“Yeah, Don. I'm close. I could come now.”

He phrases it _almost_ like a question. It's cute. Something young children do when they want to get away with something. Harry's getting them Sunkist. Of course he can ejaculate when he wants to.

“Go ahead, son. You've earned it.”

Harry grunts loudly a few times, and when he gets real quiet, Don knows it's over. Poor tired thing. Now he has to get straight to his meeting. At least he'll be relaxed.

“Good boy. Now go get 'em, tiger. You'll do fine.”

“Yes, Don. I'll get Sunkist. I hope they don't mind me being...ten minutes later.”

Don pumps his dick as he finishes up with Harry.

“You'll do fine, son. I'm proud of you. I know you're working hard. Now you just need to prove it to them.”

Harry sighs in relief. “Of course, Don. Anything you say.”

The orgasm Harry's words give him is pure bliss. 

“Bye, Harry.”

“Bye, Don.”

Don hangs up the phone carefully but still manages to get his seed on the handle. He smirks. If Ted wanted juice so badly, well, he knew where to find him.


End file.
